


Trying to move on

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Carry On [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: Simon tries to cook to surprise Baz... How will it turn out?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Trying to move on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and decided to try it :) I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

**BAZ**

It's now the third time that I knock on the door of Penny and Snow's apartment. I would be worried if I didn't know that Penny is probably studying and didn't hear the door, and that Snow is... well, probably not willing to move.

Actually, that might not be true. I had just finished my classes for the day when I received a very unexpected and enthusiastic text message from Snow.

**Snow (3:16)**

Baz!!

Can you please come over when you're done with your classes??

**Me (3:31)**

Sure

Any reason in particular?

**Snow (3:32)**

No reason, you'll see ;)

**Me (3:32)**

Alright... Do you want me to bring lunch on my way to yours?

Maybe some curry?

**Snow (3:33)**

NO!!

I mean

It's not necessary

But thanks

You will see

**Me (3:34)**

Are you sure you don't want food??

I thought you loved curry

**Snow (3:36)**

And I do!

But not today

Trust me

:)

**Me (3:36)**

Ok fine... see you soon.

So, if Snow rejecting food (especially that curry that he adores) is not enough to worry me, the lack of answer at the door is now twisting my stomach. I raise my hand to knock once more and I almost hit Penny right on her head.

“Crowley, Baz!” she says stepping aside to let me in “I don't want to find out what a punch from a vampire feels like”

“I was only knocking the door” I reply “Anyway, why weren't you answering? Where is Simon?”

“Oh, well” she says with a suspicious smirk “He's been in the kitchen all morning”

“Oh, so breakfast wasn't enough? He decided to stay there to have brunch and lunch one after the other?”

“Oh I don't know about that, but he was there when I left and then when I came back just now. I think he's cooking something”

I stop in my tracks at that and stare at her. Ever since coming back from America, Simon has been slowly making progress from spending all day in the couch. He has been thinking of going back to therapy, and he has been looking for a job too. In the meantime, he has been looking for a hobby or something to do. It only makes sense that he chose cooking, taking into account how much he loves to eat, but I am still worried. Knowing him, he will burn himself or the whole kitchen down before he makes something edible.

I laugh at that, and then immediately regret it. Snow is more capable of doing things that I give him credit for. He is somewhat clumsy, which is endearing, but not as much as I am always pointing out. I am working on giving him more compliments and be more honest with him, but it is not easy, for my tendency to sarcasm and scowling, but I am willing to try for him.

Taking a deep breath, I walk into the kitchen. Surprisingly, nothing is on fire or looks broken. Actually it smells delicious, and Snow is standing in the middle of it, stirring some sauce in a pan, which looks really good. I hear him humming softly as he cooks, and I smile. It seems like today is a good day. I beg myself not to ruin it.

“Simon?”

“Ah, Baz, you're here” He turns around and smiles at me, which stuns me a little. I can't remember the last time I saw him smile like that. If seeing him smile already surprised me, I almost faint when he comes up to me and kisses my cheek. Aleister Crowley, this must be the best day he's had since in months.

“I made lunch!” he states happily “Or I tried to. I hope it turned out okay.”

He looks so proud of himself that I bite my tongue in order to keep myself from saying that that's obvious.

“And what did you make?” I ask instead.

“Some pasta, and some sauce. I made everything from scratch, even the pasta. It took longer that I thought, but I think it will be worth it”

“Wow, that's impressive.” I raise my eyebrows, because the thought of Simon having the patience to make pasta is nothing but incredible. “Is there any reason why you decided to do this today?”

“Oh, no reason” he shrugs “It's just something I've wanted to do for a while” He goes back to stirring the sauce. “Can you bring me a plate, please?”

I manage to shake my shook expression away and move to take a plate. I love this boy so much I think I want to scream.

**SIMON**

I am so proud that I managed to impress Baz already that I can't stop smiling. The look of surprise on his face is so adorable that is making me want to kiss him. A proper kiss this time, I mean. Maybe after we eat.

As I plate the food, I pray to whoever is listening that it is at least edible. I want this to turn out okay if not for my own pride, just to give Baz something good for once.

“Can you call Penny in here? I want her to try it too” I say to Baz. I finish putting the pasta and the sauce in the plate and turn around to see Penny and Baz exchange suspicious glances. I can't say I blame them. I know it is strange that I am doing something for once, and I am hesitant to try it too.

“Well” I say as I give a fork to Penny and Baz “Who wants to try it first?” I ask with a hopeful smile.

**BAZ**

As I take the fork from him, Snow looks so happy and hopeful and his smile is so brilliant that I have to make a conscious effort to stop myself from crying. He looks so cute and precious, with an expectant and brilliant smile. He definitely looks proud of himself. Even if the food is terrible, I will eat it if it makes him happy. Of course I hope it doesn't. So far, it smells pretty good, but he would be the kind of person to mistake sugar for salt.

I look at Penny, who looks as hesitant as me, and then to the plate. The pasta looks okay, it has some herbs in it, and the sauce looks smooth, save for some vegetables.

I look up to Simon, who is looking at us expectantly, and I see his face fall as nor Penny or me move to try it. I sigh as I take a forkful of food. I'd be fucking damned before I upset Simon, if I can help it.

So finally, I eat. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. The past is perfectly cooked and savory, and the sauce is delicious. It is a explosion of flavor, rich and wonderful. I open my eyes very wide while I swallow, and I look at Snow.

“Simon, that...” he gets closer, eager to know what I think “ That is amazing”

“It is?” he looks as surprised as me “Be honest, please”

“I am being honest! Simon, I can't even explain, but...” I interrupt myself as I take another bite.

“Oh, you're pulling my leg, Basilton” exclaims Penny, who had been watching the whole scene “Let me try”

I see the same expression go through Penny's face, a pleasant surprise. “Simon, you did this! Oh, if I knew that you could cook like this when we first moved in!” she says happily. “Simon, try it!”

Snow finally tries it himself. “Oh” he says with his mouth full, in a very Simon style. “I did it! I can't believe it!” He exclaims, and his expression of happiness is so pure and genuine, that I can't help but laugh and smile too.

“Yes, you did, you absolute nightmare” I smirk at him, as he pulls me in for a kiss. In the mouth. As he holds the collar of my shirt.

We pull back just as Penny screams “Guys, come on! We talked about this!”

She looks annoyed but is smiling at the same time, shaking his head. And Simon is beaming, as he keeps holding me, and I... Well, I can't help but smile harder. Crowley, what a charmed life.


End file.
